Training
by TheStationmaster
Summary: (A less serious, more positive SVU story) Amanda wants to potty-train her daughter Jesse so she can go to preschool, and Olivia agrees to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is an original SVU fanfiction story entitled "Training" I hope you all enjoy this story! Please leave a positive review, it would highly be appreciated.**

 **I should note this is a less serious, more fun SVU story, so please keep that in mind.**

Amanda Rollins and her husband Declan Murphy were eagerly anticipating the arrival of their second child. They already had one child, a one and a half year old daughter named Jesse and they had a dog named Frannie. Amanda was in the fourth month of her second pregnancy and she felt great.

Amanda and Declan wanted to send Jesse to preschool before the new baby arrived, but they needed to potty-train Jesse before they could send her to preschool. Amanda and Declan knew that they should figure out how to potty-train Jesse so that they won't have two children in diapers after the baby is born. The soon to be parents decided that they would get advice from friends and family on how to potty train Jesse so that she can go to preschool and be a big girl.

"If we want to send Jesse to preschool, she has to be potty trained. We should send her to the best preschool in New York." Declan said.

"First, we have to find the best preschool and then we'll talk to Jesse about potty training. We'll get advice from friends and family." Amanda replied.

Declan went downstairs to check on Jesse, who was sound asleep.

"She's sleeping perfectly." said Declan.

"I just hope she's happy that we're having another baby." replied Amanda. "Hopefully, she can be a role-model to him or her."

Declan kissed Amanda on the lips.

"Hey, isn't Liv coming over tomorrow with Noah?" Declan asked.

"Yes." replied Amanda, "thank you for reminding me. You'll be at work, right?" Amanda replied.

"Probably won't get home 'till 6 or 7, but can you manage with Jesse?" Declan responded.

Amanda smiled.

"Yes I can." Amanda said.

Declan went back downstairs.

The next morning, Declan left for work early. Amanda went to wake little Jesse up.

"Good morning, my little sweet pea. Guess what? Your friend Noah is coming over to see you today." Amanda said.

"Okay, Mommy." Jesse said.

Jesse smiled and giggled.

"Let's get some breakfast, and then I'll clean you up." Amanda said.

"Yay, breakfast. I don't want to wear anymore diapers, Mommy." Jesse said.

They then went downstairs for breakfast. A little while later, the doorbell rang. Amanda went to get the door. Liv and Noah were waiting outside the door.

"Hey, guys. Come in." Amanda said.

Liv went over to hug Amanda.

"Everyone in the Special Victims Unit is praying for a healthy pregnancy." said Liv while hugging Amanda.

"Have things been well since I've been gone?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah, they have been fine." replied Liv.

"Want coffee or tea?" asked Amanda.

"Coffee please. The line at Starbucks was out the door, and I didn't feel like waiting, especially with Noah."

"Speaking of things, where did Noah go?"

"Here I am!" said Noah.

"Why don't you go play with Jesse for a little bit. You brought your cars, right?" asked Liv.

"Yes, Mommy." said Noah.

Olivia kissed Noah, then Noah went off to play with Jesse.

Amanda and Liv went upstairs for coffee, leaving Noah to play with Jesse.

"You know." said Liv. "Noah might just be the perfect role-model for Jesse."

"You think so?" asked Amanda. 

"Absolutely."

Amanda wasn't so sure however.

"I mean, they really like playing with each-other."

Just then, Amanda heard crying coming from downstairs.

Both Amanda and Liv went downstairs to see what was the matter.

"I think she had an accident." said Noah.

"Oh, my poor baby had an accident." said Amanda calmly. "Mommy isn't upset, mommy ain't mad, it was only an accident. Let's get you changed."

Amanda turned to Noah.

"Would you like to help change Jesse? Your mommy told me how great you were at helping others."

"Okay." said Noah.

They went upstairs.

Amanda had a special changing table set up, and she began changing Jesse from her wet clothes, into clean, new clothes.

Noah helped by handing Amanda the clean clothes.

Liv came over to check in on Noah.

"She peed in her pants." said Amanda. "It was an accident."

"Is she potty-trained yet?" asked Liv.

"No, not really." replied Amanda. "We're trying though. She needs to be potty-trained so that she can start preschool."

"If I was able to potty-train Noah myself, perhaps I can help potty-train Jesse?"

"Why not?" asked Amanda. "Besides, it would save me and Declan a ton of time."

"How about I come over tomorrow after work?" suggested Liv.

"Okay."

Amanda was relieved that Liv was going to potty-train Jesse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 of "Training" I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review.**

When Amanda woke up the next morning, she was more confident than ever. She turned to her husband Declan, who was still sleeping.

"Babe." whispered Amanda. "I think we can do this."

"Do what?" Declan replied tiredly.

"Potty train Jesse. Liv is going to help me." Amanda said.

"That's good." Declan replied.

Amanda showed up to work that day, despite her frequent urge to use the bathroom every so often.

Fin, Rafael and Dominick were confused over why Amanda decided to show up for work.

"She's having a baby, why is she here?" Fin told the others. "She needs to be at home so that she can relax before the baby comes in a few months."

"Guys, relax. She's only four month pregnant" said Olivia sternly. "Just let her be. She took a few days off to spend time with Jesse and she'll be on desk duty until she goes on maternity leave."

"She's been to the bathroom five times already today." said Dominick. "That's a clear sign that the baby uses her bladder like a trampoline more than Jesse did when she was pregnant with her."

Olivia sighed.

"Well, I'm actually going to help Amanda potty-train Jesse, if you all must know." Olivia said.

This led to everyone laughing.

"It's not funny!" snapped Olivia. "It's a sign of friendship, that's why I'm helping her out." 

"You're right, Liv. We're sorry. Maybe we should all help Amanda out too. There's no way that she's having two babies in diapers." Fin said.

Soon, Amanda returned from the bathroom and she saw everyone in the squad room. She sat down at her desk and thought about Jesse being potty trained and going to preschool. If Olivia potty trained Noah, then Amanda would be able to potty train Jesse.

Olivia walked over.

"I want to start potty training Jesse. Declan and I want her to start preschool after she turns two years old. We know that she's only a year and a half, but she said that she doesn't want to wear anymore diapers." Amanda said.

"How do you want to start potty training Jesse?" Olivia asked.

"Well, we want to do it right, so we're going to start with if she follows me to the bathroom, let her watch and explain what's going on. Do you have any suggestions for me?" Amanda asked.

"Well… I think that Jesse should follow you to the bathroom first and explain what to do in the bathroom when you have to answer to the call of nature, let her pick a training potty that she would like, have rewards ready if she has a success, put the training potty in the bathroom and let her bring her favorite books in the bathroom." said Olivia.

Everyone thought that it was a good idea for Amanda to let Jesse pick a training potty.

That night, Olivia went to the Toys R Us/Babies R Us superstore with Noah, Amanda and Jesse and they looked for potties. Jesse caught her eye on the Disney princess training potty and showed Amanda.

"This one, Mommy." Jesse said as she pointed to the Disney princess training potty.

"Jesse, are you going to be a big girl and tell Mommy when you have to use the potty?" Amanda asked. "We don't want to have any accidents in the house."

"Yes, Mommy." Jesse replied.

Amanda, Olivia, Jesse and Noah were glad that Jesse has picked her own training potty. The pregnant mother of one saw a Disney princess potty seat and a step stool and decided to get that for Jesse to help her with potty training. They went to the register and paid for the potty.

Amanda was about to reach for her credit card, when Olivia tapped on her shoulder.

"No, I'll pay for it."

"Say thank you to Liv. She's paying for the potty."

"Thank you, Liv." said Jesse sweetly.

"You are welcome." said Olivia.

They brought the training potty and step stool.

Soon, they went back to Olivia's apartment and she gave Amanda some potty training books and Disney DVDs and then Amanda and Jesse headed for the door to go home.

"I'll be by at 10 tomorrow morning." Olivia said.

"Sounds good." said Amanda as she walked away.

"I'll call you a taxi!" called Olivia.

"No thanks." replied Amanda. "I'm going to call Declan, he can come and pick me and Jesse up!"

"Okay! See you at 10!" Olivia said.

Amanda called Declan to come and pick her and Jesse up.

In no time, he arrived and Jesse was happy to see her daddy. She got in the car and Declan put her into the car seat, while Amanda put the potty seat, training potty, step stool, books and DVDs in the back trunk. She closed the door and got in the car.

"Did you get the potty sweetheart?" asked Declan.

"Sure did. replied Amanda. "Liv payed for it."

"Good thing you have a friend like her." said Declan. "Now, let's go to Charlie's and get something to eat. I'm hungry."

And so the three headed off to Charlie's to get a bite to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 of "Training" I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review.**

The three soon arrived at Charlie's.

"Is Mommy going to bring my new potty in?" asked Jesse.

"Mommy won't be able to open the box until we get home." Declan told Jesse. 

Amanda smiled.

"I know you aren't going to have an accident." said Amanda, so I'm not going to bring it in because it won't be easy to open it without a scissor."

"Okay." said Jesse.

They went inside the restaurant.

Jesse sat in a booster seat, and she ordered a glass of tropical juice, and spaghetti and meatballs off the kids menu, all by herself.

"We are so proud of you, Jesse." said Amanda. "You are growing up so fast, and now that we are going to potty train you so you can go to preschool, we are even more proud of you."

"You wanna be a big girl like Mommy?" Declan asked.

Jesse smiled and nodded her head yes.

Soon, the food came out, and everyone ate.

But soon, Jesse was talking about how she would really like to go to preschool and play with other kids besides Noah.

"Noah is a little older than you, Jesse." said Amanda, "but there are tons of kids your age that you can begin playing with at preschool, and make friends with."

"And invite to my birthday parties?" asked Jesse.

Declan and Amanda laughed.

"Kids grow up so fast." said Declan, kissing his wife Amanda on the cheek and rubbing her pregnant belly.

"I so can't wait to start a family." said Amanda sweetly to her husband. "One just ain't enough for us."

As the three ate, Jesse suddenly felt the urge to use the bathroom.

"Sweetie, do you need to use the bathroom?" asked Amanda.

"No, Mommy." replied Jesse.

"Are you sure?" Amanda asked.

But Jesse really did have to use the bathroom, and this unfortunately led to an accident.

Amanda took Jesse into the bathroom, placed Jesse on a changing table, and changed Jesse's diaper. Her diaper was only wet. Amanda realized that if Jesse wasn't potty trained before the new baby was born, she would have two babies in diapers. Jesse won't be able to go to preschool if she wasn't potty trained.

"Sooner than later, you'll be using the potty all by yourself." said Amanda. "Then, you won't have any more accidents."

"Really, Mommy?" asked Jesse.

"Yes, so that you can be a big girl." said Jesse. "Now, let's finish up our meal, so we can get desert."

Jesse loved desert.

In fact, while Declan and Amanda treated themselves to a nice piece of strawberry shortcake, Jesse ordered a brownie sundae.

Soon, it was time to head back home.

While walking to the car, Amanda ran into their neighbor Candace.

"Hi, Amanda." said Candace. "When are we having book club again?"

"Soon." said Amanda. "I'm pregnant, remember?"

"Is it going to be a boy or girl?" asked Candace.

"Not sure yet. I'm going for an ultrasound in a few days." 

Candace noticed the potty in the back seat of the car.

"Are you potty-training Jesse?" she asked.

"I'm sure am." said Amanda. "My friend Olivia from the Special Victims Unit is helping me too."

"That's good." said Candace. "I got to run, see you later." 

"Bye." said Amanda.

Then, Amanda got into the car, and they drove back home.

As planned the next morning, Olivia arrived at 10am.

"Busy morning in the SVU?" asked Amanda.

"You bet." said Olivia. "Is Jesse ready to be potty trained?"

"Jesse!" called Amanda. "Liv is here!"

Jesse loved seeing Olivia. In fact, sometimes, Jesse liked to call Olivia "auntie" sometimes.

"Hi, auntie Liv!" said Jesse.

"Sweetie, are you ready to be a big girl and use the potty so that you can go to preschool?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, Mommy." said Jesse.

"That's a good girl." said Amanda. "I just need to run to the bathroom, and then we can get started."

Just then, Amanda had an idea.

"Jesse, why don't you follow Mommy to the bathroom, so you can see what it's sort of like?" suggested Amanda.

"Okay, Mommy." said Jesse.

And so that's what they did.

Olivia brought the potty into the bathroom, and after Amanda was done using the bathroom, she placed the potty on the floor and her new potty seat on the toilet.

"Now what, Mommy?" asked Jesse

"You sit on the potty." said Amanda.

Jesse sat on the potty, but soon, she started getting bored of just sitting down and doing nothing.

She then walked away from the potty.

"Sweetie, did you go?" asked Amanda.

"No, Mommy." replied Jesse. "It's hard to use the potty. I'm bored just sitting there."

Amanda picked up Jesse.

"It's alright, sweetie. It's hard for everyone to use the potty when they begin. But soon, you are going to be a big girl, and be able to use the potty all by yourself." Amanda said.

"I'll try again, Mommy." Jesse said.

Soon, Olivia suggested that they bring the potty training books into the bathroom. Amanda and Jesse went back into the bathroom with the potty training books and Jesse sat back down on the potty. Amanda handed Jesse her favorite book, _"Green Eggs and Ham"_ as she was about to read the potty training book.

"Here, Jesse. There are some days that Mommy reads a book when she has to use the potty." Amanda said as she handed Jesse the book.

"Okay, Mommy." Jesse replied.

"Would you like Mommy to read you the book?" asked Jesse.

"No thank you." said Jesse.

Amanda smiled, and walked away.

About 20 minutes later, Olivia and Amanda were enjoying some tea, when Jesse came in.

"I can't do it, Mommy." said Jesse. "I'm scared."

"But, Jesse, you watched Mommy use the potty." Amanda said.

"You can do it Jesse." said Olivia. "We all know you can."

"But I don't want to use the potty." Jesse said.

"Sweetie, if you can't use the potty, then you can't go to preschool." Amanda explained. "It's very important that we teach you how to use the potty, so we can send you to preschool, and you can be a big girl."

"I don't want to use the potty." said Jesse as she walked away.

Amanda now knew that potty-training Jesse was going to be harder than she thought. She knew that she had to get Jesse excited about potty training so that she can go to preschool like a big girl.

"But, don't you want to be a big girl like Mommy?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, Mommy." Jesse said.

"Then I'll get you excited about potty training so that you'll want to use the potty." Amanda said.

Then, Declan came into the room.

"Time for your nap, Jesse." he said, and brought Jesse into her toddler bed, so she could take a nap.

Olivia suggested that Amanda should make potty training fun.

"Do you have a laptop, Amanda?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah, over here." said Amanda, as she took her laptop out of it's case. 

Olivia took the laptop, and did a Google search for "potty training tips"

She came upon a link on a website called Kandoo Kids which had lots of potty training tips and ideas for rewards.

"This is perfect!" said Amanda. "Maybe if we can encourage Jesse a little more to use the potty, then she'll actually start using the potty."

They agreed on using the sticker chart to track Jesse's progress, but they would let Jesse decide what she wanted to earn for using the potty.

Amanda now knew that if they used rewards and motivation, they would be able to potty-train Jesse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the concluding chapter to "Training" I hope you all enjoy this last chapter. Please review.**

Amanda was determined to be able to have Jesse potty-trained so that she could go to preschool.

Olivia had suggested giving Jesse rewards for using her training potty, and using a sticker chart to track Jesse's progress.

Amanda was explaining to Jesse how she was going to track Jesse's progress.

"Sweetie, we're going to get you potty-trained, but we're going to do it in a fun way." Amanda explained. "We're going to use this sticker chart to track your progress, and if you can start using the potty all by yourself, you will get a big reward, and I'm going to let you choose what you earn."

"Play date." Jesse said sweetly. "With Noah."

"Would you like that?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, Mommy." Jesse replied.

Amanda smiled. She knew that she was going to have fun potty training Jesse so that she can go to preschool like a big girl.

Later, Declan was called into work, so Amanda was left to watch Jesse.

The two decided to do a tea party with mango juice and sugar cookies.

Amanda's dog Frannie sat on the floor watching Amanda and Jesse playing. They each had one sugar cookie and drank some mango juice.

"Will I be able to use the potty?" Jesse asked.

"We're all rooting for you." Amanda replied. "Just remember to flush when you are done and always make sure to wash your hands to get the germs off your hands. If you use the potty, we will put a sticker on the sticker chart so that Daddy can see your progress when he comes home from work."

"Mommy? If I use the potty, can I go to preschool?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, Jesse. If you use the potty, then you can go to preschool." Amanda replied.

Jesse smiled, and the two went back to having their tea party.

That evening after supper, Declan was playing with Jesse, when sooner than later, Jesse had the sudden urge to go to the bathroom.

"Jesse, if you need to use the potty, it's best to do it right away just like Mommy does." Declan reminded Jesse.

"Okay, Daddy. Wait for me. I'll be right back." Jesse said.

Jesse really had to use the bathroom and ran to find her training potty. Amanda watched as Jesse set her up training potty.

After she set up the potty, she sat down, and this time, she actually went! 

Amanda was so proud of Jesse.

"Yay, Jesse!" Amanda exclaimed. "You used the potty all by yourself! Mommy and Daddy are so proud of you! You're a big girl and now you'll be able to go to preschool."

"Yay!" Jesse cheered clapping her hands.

"Now, flush and wash your hands." Amanda remained Jesse.

"Okay, Mommy." Jesse said.

Jesse flushed, and then went over to the sink to wash her hands.

While Jesse washed her hands, Amanda told Declan that Jesse had used the potty all by herself and she put a sticker on Jesse's potty chart.

"Jesse, Mommy says that you're a big girl now." Declan said.

"I'm a big girl and big girls go to preschool." Jesse said.

Amanda had a surprise for Jesse and they went into her bedroom. Jesse saw that there was something special for her. Jesse went up to Amanda and saw something new.

"Jesse, instead of diapers, you can wear Disney princess pull-ups. You can slip them on and off all by yourself and soon, you can wear big girl underwear like Mommy. Remember, if you have to use the potty, go right away so that your pull-up doesn't get wet." Amanda said.

"Look, Daddy. I have Disney princess pull-ups and soon, Mommy says that I can wear big girl underwear." Jesse said showing Declan her new Disney princess pull-ups.

Jesse went over to Amanda and she handed her the Disney princess pull up. Amanda put the pull up on Jesse and she took the diapers and put them in her closet to save for the baby.

"Are you excited, Jesse? You're potty trained, wearing pull-ups and you're out of diapers before you turn two years old." Declan replied.

"Yay!" Amanda and Declan cheered clapping their hands.

Jesse saw her new pull-ups and she was proud of herself. Frannie came into Jesse's room and licked her on her face. Amanda and Declan decided to help Jesse put the things that she had when she was a baby away, but Jesse wanted to save it for the new baby.

Jesse went to put her baby toys and clothes in a box that she wanted to give to the new baby. Amanda explained that the new baby was going to have new toys and clothes, but they can donate her old toys and clothes. Declan explained that Jesse can give the new baby a toy.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Jesse asked.

"Mommy doesn't know yet, but no matter what, you're going to be a great big sister." Amanda told Jesse.

Jesse knew exactly what toy she wanted to give the new baby.

She went into her toybox, and grabbed a little music box.

"Are you sure you want to give your music box to the baby?" Declan asked. "You really fall asleep fast with it."

"Yes, Daddy, I can get a new music box. I want the baby to sleep with me in my room. Daddy? I want a baby sister so that we can play dolls together." Jesse said.

"Jesse, when Mommy finds out if the baby is a boy or a girl, we want to take you with us." Declan told his daughter.

Amanda then put the music box aside for the new baby. Jesse moved close to Amanda and she felt the baby kick her mommy's stomach.

"Jesse, who's that kicking Mommy's belly?" Amanda asked.

"Baby." Jesse replied.

"That's right, Jesse. That's your baby brother or sister in Mommy's belly." Declan said.

A few days had gone by, and Jesse felt more confident when using the potty.

Still, there were a few accidents, but less than before, and there were times where Jesse couldn't go, but Amanda was relieved.

Now that all the potty training had been complete, Amanda felt better than eer.


End file.
